


Ask away

by purplefrogz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Marauders, Modern Era, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Romance, Slow Burn, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefrogz/pseuds/purplefrogz
Summary: Regulus Black always liked to keep things separated, work and life, friends and relationships, his life before walking away from home and his life after. Nothing got mixed up. But then a stranger texts him, a stranger called James. Who makes Sirius puns and asks him about a million questions. And suddenly the whole separate thing doesn’t seem so easy anymore.
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 28
Kudos: 99





	1. Are you though?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, the first few parts of this fic will be texting, the time shows who’s message it is. Regulus is underlined. James is regular. Mary is underlined and in bold.

Tuesday, September 21st

(11:21 A.M.): Padfoooootttt, how’s the honey _moony_ ;))))

(11:21 A.M.): Ahh who am I kidding, you’re probably still sleeping after the night you must’ve had ;)

(11:22 A.M.): I do wanna know how you are enjoying Europe!!! I’m really jealous… I’m locked up with a big bunch annoyed teenagers :(

(11:22 A.M.) I love them though

(01:41 P.M.): Wakey wakey boys your BEST friend needs his attention!!

(02:58 P.M.): I’m sorry for the terrible pun… pleaseeee just wake upppppp

(04:24 P.M.): I’m starting to think you aren’t asleep anymore

(04:24 P.M.): You get married and all of a sudden, I don’t exist anymore!

(04:26 P.M.): Who is padfoot? And why are you texting him while he’s on his honeymoon?

(04:27 P.M.): How dare you?! You know I’m the love of your life!!

(04:28 P.M.): Oh shit.

(04:28 P.M.): You gave me the wrong number!!!

(04:28 P.M.): I got tricked!!

(04:30 P.M.): I’m pretty sure I did very little in this…

(04:31 P.M.): Not you! Padfoot! He told me he got a new phone for photos of his honeymoon! But he just wanted me to stop texting him!

(04:31 P.M.): Me!! His dearest, most beloved, oldest, best friend!! We are basically brothers!

(04:33 P.M.): Sounds like a valid point.

(04:33 P.M.): This is the only conversation I’ve ever had with you and you’re already annoying me.

(04:33 P.M.): Ouch.

(04:33 P.M.): First, I get betrayed by my BEST friend. And then a mean stranger calls me annoying. WORST day ever.

(04:34 P.M.): You have a real flair for dramatics.

(04:34 P.M.): I am not dramatic!! My friends just left me!!

(04:35 P.M.): You should feel sorry for me!!!

-

Thursday, September 23

(05:57 A.M.): Do you, by any nice coincidence, know how to get blue hair dye out of black hair, in less than two hours?

(06:04 A.M.): Oh god.

(06:05 A.M.): It’s too early for this

(06:06 A.M.): That’s not an answer to my question!

(06:07 A.M.): I need to teach a bunch of teens about literature the whole upcoming day!! I can’t look like a Smurf!

(06:08 A.M.): I literally don’t even know who you are.

(06:08 A.M.): As said before, my friends are on their honeymoon and gave me your number.

(06:08 A.M.): Now save me, random stranger, I really don’t want to look like a Smurf!!!!

(06:09 A.M.): Your name in my phone is now Smurf.

(06:09 A.M.): You really are no help

(06:10 A.M.): Why did you even dye your hair in the first place!!

(06:10 A.M.): If you really are a teacher, you should know better than that.

(06:11 A.M.): My best friends left me. This is basically a break-up.

(06:11 A.M.): You are bit pathetic, I truly understand your friends

(06:12 A.M.) Why don't you just eat a lot of ice cream? As any sane person would after a breakup.

(06:12 A.M.): I was doing it as the kids these days do it.

(06:12 A.M.): That sounded like I’m a 100 years old. I’m just 23.

(06:14 A.M.): Do you usually go around telling strangers your age?

(06:14 A.M.): Only the cute ones ;)

(06:15 A.M.): I could be an 80 year old man who has never showered once in his life.

(06:15 A.M.): Are you though?

(06:15 A.M.): …

(06:17 A.M.): No.

(06:18 A.M.): Then help me get this out of my hair.

-

(10:14 A.M.): Did you get it out?

(10:31 A.M.): NO!!!!

(10:31 A.M.): Everyone keeps staring at me. I hate it.

(10:36 A.M.): You don’t seem like the type of guy to hate attention.

(10:36 A.M.): ….

(10:36 A.M.): I don’t. But I also don’t want people staring at me because my hair is blue.

(10:36 A.M.): Is it bad that I like seeing you embarrassed?

(10:37 A.M.): Yes.

(10:37 A.M.): Just when I thought we were becoming friends!

(10:38 A.M.): I don’t even know your name.

(10:38 A.M.): Its James.

(10:38 A.M.): Lovely, right? You don’t want to know my second name, it’s embarrassing.

(10:39 A.M.): Do you also normally go around telling strangers your name?

(10:39 A.M.): Only the cute ones.

(10:41 A.M.): You’re annoying.

(10:41 A.M.): No, I am James, I just told you that.

(10:41 A.M.): I hate you.

(10:42 A.M.): Yet you where the one who hit me up about my hair.

(10:42 A.M.): I still think that was useless bullying.

(10:42 A.M.): I left that when I left high school. But then again, you are a high school teacher so that explains it.

(10:42 A.M.): Don’t you have, like, a class to teach?

(10:43 A.M.): They are watching The Smurfs…

(10:43 A.M.): But I really should head back.

(10:43 A.M.): You are making a high school class watch Smurfs? While you JUST dyed your hair blue??

(10:43 A.M.): You did this to yourself, really.

(10:44 A.M.): I know. I know. But I was reminded of it, so I wanted to watch it.

(10:44 A.M.): Now, stop keeping me away from my class. I am doing sirius work.

(10:46 A.M.): That’s not how you write serious.

(10:47 A.M.): It’s an inside joke. But I can’t tell you for privacy reasons.

(10:47 A.M.): And you seem to be very keen on privacy.

(10:47 A.M.): I am.

(10:55 A.M.): I suppose you are back to your class.

(10:55 A.M.): But if you want to get the dye out, dissolve some vitamin D in hot water and put it in your hair for an hour.

-

**(10:47 A.M.):** Hey reggie

 **(10:48 A.M.):** Wanna go for taco’s tonight?

 **(10:48 A.M.):** We could get them from that crappy place you love

(10:52 A.M.): Yes please, i really need it. You are my hero.

**(10:52 A.M.):** Stop right there!!!

 **(10:52 A.M.):** Is this real?? Regulus Alphard Black responding to texts within 5 hours?

(10:52 A.M.): Shut up Mary, you love me.

**(10:53 A.M.):** I do.

 **(10:53 A.M.):** I am just overwhelmed.

 **(10:53 A.M.):** This happens once in a blue moon.

(10:54 A.M.): Remind me again, why am I friends with you?

**(10:54 A.M.):** You love me.

 **(10:55 A.M.):** Now tell me, why are you responding to texts, this is new. Aren’t you supposed to be working?

(10:55 A.M.): There is nobody here yet.

**(10:57 A.M.):** I don’t believe you, it's a library, it's summer and a Thursday.

 **(10:57 A.M.):** You have been my best friend for 3 years, I know you better than anyone. There is more that you are not telling me.

(11:00 A.M.): I hate you.

(11:00 A.M.): Some guy has been texting me, he had the wrong number. Nothing much.

**(11:01 A.M.):** You are texting a stranger?

 **(11:01 A.M.):** I can't get you to text back within 5 buisniss days, but a stranger does?

(11:02 A.M.): He seemed upset about his friends or something and I didn’t want to be rude.

(11:02 A.M.): It’s not that weird right?

(11:03 A.M.): Not a lot different from when you joined all those dating apps.

**(11:03 A.M.):** Don’t remind me please, that was hell.

 **(11:04 A.M.):** Just, stay safe.

(11:04 A.M.): Yes, mom.

**(11:05 A.M.):** Fuck off.

(11:05 A.M.): No thanks.

-

(01:04 P.M.): YOU KNEW HOW TO GET IT OUT?!

(04:14 P.M.): I never said I didn’t.

(04:14 P.M.): It’s what you get for waking me up that early.

(04:29 P.M.): Sneaky, real sneaky sweetie

(04:34 P.M.): Ah yes, a stranger is calling me a sweetie

(04:34 P.M.): My ideal Thursday afternoon

(04:35 P.M.): technically I’m not a stranger anymore to you, you know my name

(04:35 P.M.): It’s only fair to tell me yours, Sugar.

(04:37 P.M.): That was your own choice

(04:37 P.M.): I feel like you’re warming up to me

(04:37 P.M.): If only you could see my beautiful face, no women ever failed to fall for that

(04:38 P.M.): Good thing I’m a man then

(04:38 P.M.): Oh, gender is no problem for me baby ;)))

(04:39 P.M.): Please stop calling me stupid names.

(04:39 P.M.): Not until you tell me your name, cutie pie

(04:39 P.M.): Don’t you have more friends than ‘the honeymoon boys’, you can irritate

(04:40 P.M.): I do

(04:40 P.M.): But my options are limited to

(04:41 P.M.): Ex (lesbian) wife, Ex-wife’s girlfriend, Girl I asked out every week for years and then rejected after one date, and my awkward coworker.

(04:42 P.M.): That is an interesting, friend group you have

(04:42 P.M.): How did you even manage to marry a lesbian.

(04:42 P.M.): The wonders of my beautiful face, sweetheart

(04:43 P.M.): and about two million shots

(04:43 P.M.): It was a real drama

(04:44 P.M.): Worse or better than the hair?

(04:44 P.M.): Worse, so much worse. We did undo it though, apparently that’s a thing when you have regrets like a day after your married.

(04:45 P.M.): At least you knew what I had to do with my hair. How did you even know that?

(04:46 P.M.): You are just assuming I’ve natural colored hair, again, you don’t know anything about me

(04:46 P.M.): Then tell me, darling

(04:48 P.M.): Black hair, but I dyed the tips blue. Thought it’d be cool.

(04:48 P.M.): At least we can be Smurf idiots together, Pumpkin.

(04:52 P.M.): I could be one of your students, you know, a sixteen year old with braces.

(04:52 P.M.): are you though?

(04:52 P.M.): ….

(04:53 P.M.): No.


	2. 21-questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James asks questions, Regulus answers them, for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Mary is still bold underlined, Regulus just underlined and James is regular. When a character uses the insta or facebook dm function, the time will be replaced by a name and above the conversation is the date and the character being texted.

Friday September 24

(07:44 A.M.): How do you take your coffee?

(07:54 A.M.): Iced.

(07:55 A.M.): Why are you asking?

(07:55 A.M.): Just wanna get to know you, love.

(07:57 A.M.): And your go-to is 21 questions?

(07:57 A.M.): Or enough to get your name.

(07:57 A.M.): You sound like a stalker.

(07:57 A.M.): Except you’re everything but subtle.

(07:57 A.M.): Thanks.

(07:58 A.M.): Stalking handsome blue haired men, sounds like my dream job

(07:59 A.M.): Please tell me your friends are coming home soon…

(08:00 A.M.): Oh, sugarplum, that won’t make me stop talking to you.

-

**(02:05 P.M.):** I still think you should just give him your name.

(02:24 P.M.): Do you want me to get killed?

(02:24 P.M.): Is that your plan? Catfish and then kill me?! Was that your plan all along?!

**(02:24 P.M.):** Its funny to see you immediately knew who I was talking about.

 **(02:25 P.M.):** It’s also nice to see you still have the Black’s flair for dramatics.

 **(02:25 P.M.):** But you’re going off topic again.

(02:26 P.M.): Mean.

**(02:26 P.M.):** Just speaking the truth, sweetie ;)

(02:26 P.M.): PLEASE! I hear that enough as it is. Not you too….

**(02:27 P.M.):** You could stop it if you gave him you name.

(02:27 P.M.): Do you know how uncommon the name Regulus is?

(02:27 P.M.): He will have Facebook fan pages in like, three seconds.

(02:28 P.M.): You know, the one where people put my MISSING PERSON POSTS on.

**(02:29 P.M.):** The dramatics are coming op again.

(02:29 P.M.): Am I wrong though?

**(02:29 P.M.):** You’re annoying when you’re right.

 **(02:30 P.M.):** Just, give him a fake name, I you hate it THAT much.

(02:30 P.M.): ….

(02:32 P.M.): Ok so maybe I don’t hate it that much.

(02:33 P.M.): No matter how much I despise them, I’m still an attention seeking black.

**(02:33 P.M.):** Told you so.

(02:34 P.M.): I can basically feel you laughing at me through the screen.

**(02:35 P.M.):** I am not laughing!!

(02:35 P.M.): Liar.

**(02:36 P.M.)** : You love me, really.

-

(04:03 P.M.): You seem like the kind of guy who has some sense in fashion.

(04:03 P.M.): I mean, who else would dye their hair blue.

(04:34 P.M.): An idiot. Like you.

(04:34 P.M.): But you’re right. I know quite a lot about fashion, used to make clothing, too.

(04:41 P.M.): Oh wow. I texted the right guy.

(04:41 P.M.): So, my parents are having this big dinner thing this weekend, to celebrate their 50th year of marriage, and we are supposed to be like all fancy. Because my parents have this million dollar business with hair products, and there will also be business partners.

(04:41 P.M.): And my suit is still at the dryer from my friend’s wedding. I have no idea what to wear.

(04:41 P.M.): You did text the right guy. When I was younger, I had about a million dinners like that.

(04:41 P.M.): Do you have some kind of blouse?

(04:41 P.M.): Yes, one. But it’s see-through and pink.

(04:41 P.M.): Why on earth do you own a see-through pink blouse??

(04:41 P.M.): Wait, I don’t think I want to know.

(04:41 P.M.): I was Taylor Swift for Halloween two years ago. I still own the sparkly shorts, too.

(04:41 P.M.): The image of you in my head just got so much better.

(04:41 P.M.): You are no help.

(04:41 P.M.): Can’t you lend something from someone? Like, the girl you asked out so often, or your ex-wife?

(04:41 P.M.): I doubt they’ll give it to me, I’m not the best in returning items.

(04:41 P.M.): BUT Marlene (Ex-wife) did accidentally leave a dress here a few weeks ago. I could wear that.

(04:41 P.M.): It is like really bright blue and long, though.

(04:41 P.M.): It’ll probably look fine on you, if you wore sparkly shirts and see trough pink blouses, this shouldn’t be a problem.

(04:41 P.M.): Are you, being kind right now?

(04:41 P.M.): Are we becoming friends, honey?

(04:41 P.M.): You’re ruining it.

(04:41 P.M.): Sorry, sorry.

(04:41 P.M.): Still, thank you.

(04:41 P.M.): I did nothing but point you to the obvious.

(04:41 P.M.): Still grateful.

Saturday September 25

(06:14 A.M.): What is your favorite piece of clothing?

(06:14 A.M.): Fucking hell James, it’s not even seven yet.

(06:14 A.M.): AND WEEKEND FOR FUCKS SAKE

(06:14 A.M.): Someone is a little moody…

(06:14 A.M.): Text me again in like five hours, or you’ll be a dead men.

(11:14 A.M.): Are you awake yet…?

(11:17 A.M.): Yes. Some idiot texted me in the most ungodly hours of the morning, while I was trying to sleep away a hangover.

(11:17 A.M.): It’s not my fault you were still asleep, sweetheart.

(11:17 A.M.): I just finished the four hour drive to my parents’ farm.

(11:17 A.M.): I’m jealous. There is nothing I love more than long car rides.

(11:18 A.M.): It was ok. Padfoot normally comes too, and he adores it, but well, he is on his honeymoon. My parents are his parents too.

(11:18 A.M.): You two seem close, are you actually family?

(11:19 A.M.): Oh no. We do know each other for 12 years now, went too boarding school together. Has been living with me since he was 16, too.

(11:19 A.M.): That sounds amazing. My brother went to boarding school, he had the time of his life.

(11:20 A.M.): It is amazing. You make friends for life and you can prank everyone.

(11:20 A.M.): If your brother went, why didn’t you?

(11:22 A.M.): Oh, my brother became quite the troublemaker once he started that school. So, my parents thought it might be better to have me close to home.

(11:23 A.M.): Your parents would hate me. I was the worst troublemaker from my entire school.

(11:23 A.M.): Well, maybe padfoot was worse. But he did most of it because he just wanted to annoy his parents.

(11:24 A.M.): My brother would love you.

(11:24 A.M.): Then you should introduce me to him sometime, love.

(11:25 A.M.): Every time we have good conversation you seem to ruin it with those names.

(11:25 A.M.): Ahhh, you love it.

(11:26 A.M.): Bye James.

(11:26 A.M.): Bye handsome.

(12:02 A.M.): I really like my black blouse, by the way.

-

(02:14 P.M.): Did you just, tell me something about yourself? Without me pushing about it?

(02:14 P.M.): Are we actually becoming friends?

(03:26 P.M.): I can still take it back.

(02:29 P.M.): No way.

(02:29 P.M.): You know what would make this even better? If I knew your name.

(02:30 P.M.): James, it’s not happening.

(02:30 P.M.): I won’t kill you.

(02:31 P.M.): And I probably told you enough stuff about myself for you to find me on social media in like three seconds.

(02:31 P.M.): Oh, I won’t google you.

(02:31 P.M.): The image of you in my head is quite ugly and knowing you’re hot would make me nervous to text you.

(02:31 P.M.): I’m taking that as a compliment, sweetie.

(02:32 P.M.): You should. By the way, why aren’t you talking to people? Isn’t there a party?

(02:32 P.M.): I forgot how boring these things are when Padfoot isn’t with me to laugh at everyone.

(02:33 P.M.): I’m hiding in my childhood bedroom until dinner.

(02:33 P.M.): I would pay good money to see where you grew up.

(02:33 P.M.): Are there posters of crappy cartoons? You look like the type to absolutely love those.

(02:34 P.M.): … Maybe.

(02:34 P.M.): Did you just say you wanted to see my room? Is this your way of flirting?

(02:35 P.M.): No. I just really like seeing childhood bedrooms, with all the faded posters, dead plants and stupid videogames.

(02:35 P.M.): Don’t flatter yourself, James.

(02:36 P.M.): Well, there are a lot of faded posters here, no dead plants, my mom kept them alive, and stupid videogames don’t exist. They are all still amazing.

(02:36 P.M.): I highly doubt that.

(02:36 P.M.): I am disappointed you expect me to have terrible taste in games.

(02:37 P.M.): But you’re probably right. I don’t want to play them anymore so the good image of them in my head can keep on existing.

(02:37 P.M.): Coward.

(02:38 P.M.): I’m going to go play one of them to prove you wrong.

(02:39 P.M.): How exciting.

(03:02 P.M.): James?

(03:15 P.M.): That’s me.

(03:16 P.M.): Try not to kill someone at that dinner.

(03:16 P.M.): I’ll do my best, sugar.

-

Sunday September 26 Sirius Black

(James): Hi idiot, since you gave me a fake number, I’m trying to reach you through fucking DM’s.

(James): I met a guy

(James): Can we maybe go stalking when you get back?

(Sirius): You really don’t give up now do you?

(James): PADFOOT! You’re back!!

(Sirius): Only because you ‘met a guy’.

(Sirius): Moony and I aren’t doing social media for this trip, remember?

(James): Yes yes, you made that clear.

(James): Are you coming stalking though?

(Sirius): Yeah, of course.

(James): Thanks mate.

(Sirius): You’re not mad right?

(James): The opposite.

(James): I’ll explain when you get home.


	3. The library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus tells James a fake name, James is confused about owning a library and Mary wants Regulus to talk.

Sunday September 26

(11:03 A.M.): Good morning on this beautiful morning

(11:04 A.M.): Good morning James

(11:04 A.M.): You’re up late. For your standards, then.

(11:05 A.M.): Oh no I’ve been awake for a few hours already.

(11:05 A.M.): Just didn’t want to wake you up again.

(11:08 A.M.): Finally. You understand my peace.

(11:09 A.M.): It was a onetime thing. I was bored out of my mind with nobody to ask questions.

(11:10 A.M.): Nice to know I’m needed. Now tell me your amazing question.

(11:11 A.M.): Well, my love, of course you are needed.

(11:11 A.M.): Oh, that sounds like we are gay lovers in the start of the 20th century.

(11:12 A.M.): What is the first thing you can remember?

(11:12 A.M.): Like if you search back in your mind, what is the oldest memory you have?

(11:13 A.M.): That’s a very deep question for my early Sunday morning.

(11:13 A.M.): I know, I was quite proud of it, to be honest.

(11:13 A.M.): If it makes it easier for you, I’ll tell you mine first.

(11:15 A.M.): I was at the beach with the babysitter, when I found a jellyfish laying in the least deep part of the water. I tried to grab it, not knowing what it was and got the poison all over my hands. I can still feel how that was.

(11:16 A.M.): Oh my god, you where an incredibly stupid kid.

(11:16 A.M.): I really was.

(11:16 A.M.): But it was okay, I wasn’t allergic or something. I was just hurt for a little while.

(11:17 A.M.): Your own fault, really.

(11:20 A.M.): I think my first memory was with my brother. We had just sneaked away from our nanny, who was taking us to the dentist. I hated the dentist, and he knew that, so we ran. Somewhere in the village we bought so many scoops of ice cream that all our pocket money was gone, and then we ate all of it.

(11:21 A.M.): That sounds so much better than my jellyfish story.

(11:21 A.M.): We can’t all be as awesome as me.

(11:22 A.M.): Of course not, my love.

(11:22 A.M.): You talk about your brother a lot, are you guys close?

(11:24 A.M.): Uhm, not exactly.

(11:24 A.M.): Haven’t spoken to him in about seven years now.

(11:25 A.M.): oh shit, I’m sorry.

(11:25 A.M.): You just seemed so happy with him and I didn’t think about it.

(11:26 A.M.): It’s fine, you didn’t know.

(11:26 A.M.): I still am really sorry.

(11:26 A.M.): No need to be.

(11:26 A.M.): Really, it is fine.

(11:28 A.M.): If you say so.

(11:28 A.M.): I played those videogames yesterday, by the way

(11:28 A.M.): You were absolutely right. They are terrible.

(11:29 A.M.): Ha, told you so.

(11:29 A.M.): Yeah. I should have listened to you.

(11:30 A.M.): Note to self, listen to the blue haired stranger in your phone.

(11:31 A.M.): One of us has to be the smart one.

(11:31 A.M.): Sure sugar, believe what you want.

(11:45 A.M.): Call me Leo.

-

(06:24 P.M.): DID YOU JUST TELL ME YOUR NAME?!?!

(06:24 P.M.): This is amazing, I feel so honored.

(06:24 P.M.): Hi Leo.

(07:27 P.M.): Hi James.

(07:27 P.M.): Are we becoming actual friends?

(07:28 P.M.): I know I asked that before, but I’m serious now.

(07:29 P.M.): I suppose so.

(07:29 P.M.): Is it going to stop you asking all of the questions?

(07:30 P.M.): Oh, no definitely not.

(07:30 P.M.): We are doing 21-questions. No backing away before that.

(07:31 P.M.): Sure.

(07:32 P.M.): I hate that you send that while I was driving. The whole way home I was figuring out how I was going to get your name, but I already had it.

(07:32 P.M.): I know, that’s why I send it while I knew you had to be driving.

(07:32 P.M.): How kind of you, Leo.

(07:33 P.M.): Anyway, you can’t stop my great mood.

(07:33 P.M.): I wouldn’t dare to try.

(07:34 P.M.): But I’m going out with my friend, so you do have to entertain yourself.

(07:35 P.M.): You are going out on a Sunday? Don’t you have like work tomorrow?

(07:35 P.M.): I work in a library. We don’t open till 10.

(07:36 P.M.): Well, technically speaking I own the library, but that’s just a detail.

(07:37 P.M.): You OWN a library?! How do you own a library?

(07:38 P.M.): It was my uncle’s, he taught me how to run the place. And when he died, I just took over.

(07:38 P.M.): But it is like an old library, not a lot of fun books, mostly for learning.

(07:38 P.M.): My best friend, moony, is going to absolutely love you. He’s like massive into reading old books.

(07:38 P.M.): Well, I am too, because I’m an English teacher I kind of have to. But I already like you so that’s not really saying much anymore.

(07:39 P.M.): Is this moony (I hope that that isn’t their actual name) one of ‘the honeymoon boys’?

(07:40 P.M.): It’s not his real name, no, but he has one of those exotic names. You would find his Instagram in seconds and he would kill me for that.

(07:40 P.M.): And yes, he is. We (Moony padfoot and I) went to boarding school together, and those two idiots fell in love in our last year. I have been the third wheel ever since.

(07:41 P.M.): Well, he is always welcome in the library.

(07:41 P.M.): But of course, that’s not an option, seeing as I’m not telling you my address.

(07:42 P.M.): That’s understandable.

(07:42 P.M.): One day, when we meet, you have to tell me.

(07:43 P.M.): It’s been just five days since you first texted me. You seem way to invested in getting to know me.

(07:44 P.M.): You’re just a naturally interesting person, I suppose.

(07:44 P.M.): Like, who owns a library?!

(07:45 P.M.): I do. It’s not that weird anymore for me.

(07:45 P.M.): There are more, weirder things about me.

(07:46 P.M.): This.

(07:46 P.M.): This is why I want to get to know you.

(07:47 P.M.): What can possibly be weirder than owning a library?

(07:47 P.M.): Are you always this nosy?

(07:47 P.M.): I feel so sorry for the girl you asked out for years.

(07:48 P.M.): Don’t feel sorry, we are actually good friends now. We work in the same school, but she teaches chemistry. We do run the GSA together, which is always fun.

(07:49 P.M.): And I wouldn’t describe myself as nosy, more as, interested in my friend’s life’s.

(07:50 P.M.): Can I ask what a GSA is?

(07:52 P.M.): Of course, it stands for gender sexuality alliance. It’s a group for queer kids in high-school, who want to meet other queer kids, who want to change the way certain stuff is handled in our school, or just to exchange experiences. Lily and I put it up, seeing as it’s something we wished we had when we went to school. 

(07:52 P.M.): I would’ve killed for that. You seem like an amazing teacher.

(07:53 P.M.): Thanks. It’s just my third year at this school.

(07:53 P.M.): But I am amazing, so their luck.

(07:54 P.M.): Your ego really is too big.

(07:54 P.M.): Now James, you are keeping me away from Mary.

(07:55 P.M.): She’s going to kill me for being late.

(07:55 P.M.): I’ll sacrifice myself. Give me the blame.

(07:56 P.M.): Oh, I will.

(07:56 P.M.): Good night James.

(07:57 P.M.): Have a good night Leo.

-

Monday September 27

(06:18 A.M.): What kind of music do you like?

(06:19 A.M.): Too early, James.

(06:19 A.M.): Aww is little Leo hungover?

(06:20 A.M.): Fuck off.

(06:20 A.M.): You have a job to go to.

(06:21 A.M.): At least, I think. Do you need to go to work if you own your workplace?

(06:21 A.M.): Yes, I do.

(06:22 A.M.): But it’s fucking six AM, I wasn’t planning on getting up until like a quarter till ten.

(06:22 A.M.): Coming in late in your own library. Not that responsible.

(06:23 A.M.): I life above the library, I was going to be fine with just a quarter to get ready.

(06:23 A.M.): YOU LIFE ABOVE THE LIBRARY?!?!

(06:24 A.M.): I have so many ‘how is it to own a library’ questions.

(06:25 A.M.): Ask away.

(06:25 A.M.): It’s not like I can go back to sleep now.

(06:26 A.M.): You have no idea how happy you just made me.

(06:27 A.M.): Do you still need to wear a uniform?

(06:27 A.M.): Nobody wears uniforms. Have you ever been to a library?

(06:28 A.M.): Yes, but I like to look at the books not the people.

(06:28 A.M.): There should be more people like you.

(06:29 A.M.): I get so many teenagers who just walk around waiting on someone to ask them out.

(06:30 A.M.): When I still asked her out, Lily and I made a deal in which we could be annoyed or in love with each other everywhere, except for the library. It was our war-free zone.

(06:31 A.M.): This Lily sounds amazing.

(06:31 A.M.): What is it with you and liking my friends more than me?

(06:32 A.M.): I like you, too. But your ego is too big already.

(06:32 A.M.): Thanks Leo.

(06:33 A.M.): Anyway, can you decide what kind of music is being played?

(06:33 A.M.): Yes, that’s part of the job.

(06:33 A.M.): I often just play stuff like Queen and Fleetwood Mac.

(06:34 A.M.): That’s my favorite kind of music, to answer your first question from this morning.

(06:34 A.M.): That’s so cool. I want a library.

(06:35 A.M.): Have you ever slept in the library?

(06:35 A.M.): No.

(06:35 A.M.): But that’s an amazing idea.

(06:36 A.M.): See it as an I’m sorry gift, for waking you up again.

(06:36 A.M.): Yeah no, I’m still mad about that.

(06:37 A.M.): Why can’t you just let a gal sleep away his hangover in peace?

(06:37 A.M.): Back in boarding school I was even worse.

(06:38 A.M.): I was like, obsessed with football, I was in the school team and everything. Every morning I would wake up my entire dorm, just because I had practice and it was ‘good for stress’ they’ve never forgiven me.

(06:39 A.M.): You are the devil in disguise.

(06:39 A.M.): What a cute nickname.

(06:40 A.M.): Don’t you have like a school to go to?

(06:41 A.M.): OH SHIT

(06:41 A.M.): I STILL NEED TO DO SO MUCH BEFORE LEAVING.

(06:41 A.M.): HA, karma is a bitch.

(06:42 A.M.): This is so kind of you.

(06:42 A.M.): No problem xx.

-

**(02:32 P.M.):** Coming back to our conversation from last night, if you want to you could just try to contact Sirius again.

**(02:32 P.M.):** I know he disappointed you and all that, but he too, was just a kid.

(02:49 P.M.): We’ve been over this more than once over the past years, I was just drunk last night.

**(02:51 P.M.):** You are becoming more and more ok with talking about all that happened, talking about him. I thought maybe now was a good time to note him that you are, in fact, not dead.

(02:52 P.M.): Sirius is happy, and I don’t want to ruin that for him. Remember when we searched for his social media after Walburga died? There where all these happy pictures with this guy with glasses, and he even had that really tall guy as, I think, boyfriend. There is no place for me in his life.

**(02:53 P.M.)** : You won’t know that unless you talk to him.

(02:53 P.M.): Just, drop it. I’m happy where I am now, and I really don’t need it.

**(02:54 P.M.):** But it’s not fair to him either, he thinks you are dead. Or at least missing. For all you know, he’s still blaming himself for it.

(02:56 P.M.): I know it’s not fair, but he did this on himself when he left me alone in that awful house. He promised me to take me with him, and he never did. And no, I don’t blame him for that anymore, I just don’t think I can ever forgive him either.

**(02:57 P.M.)** : I’m not saying you should forgive him.

**(02:57 P.M.):** Just, think about it.

(02:58 P.M.): Oh, I do that a lot.

**(03:15 P.M.):** I’m sorry Reggie.

**(03:15 P.M.):** It wasn’t my place to say all of that, obviously I didn’t know what it was like.

**(03:15 P.M.):** I’ll come over to make dinner tonight as a sorry, is that alright?

(03:17 P.M.): Yea, that’d be nice.


	4. Can i call you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus feels stuck in the past, James is honored to be called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first not completly texting chapter! The texting is of course not gone yet, just paused for a bit of background. When characters call, the entire text is underlined or regular. Enjoy.

Regulus Black was good at pushing away his life before walking from home. He didn’t want to be reminded of the misery that was his life back then. But ever since James started texting him, he would think back more and more often. It was like he was carrying this big bag of memories that had become too full and had just exploded. He wasn’t sure whether that was James’ fault, or just something that was going to happen eventually. He did know that it was extremely exhausting.

So, when he woke up, from yet another nightmare, he did something he hadn’t done in a long time. He grabbed the shoebox from under his bed, the one with the million robes around it, showing that opening it wasn’t something that was supposed to happen. And he carefully started opening it, cutting robe after robe. After finally opening it, Regulus grabbed a big stack of photo’s out of it.

The very first one is a picture of a way younger Regulus, holding a harp which is way too big for him, while sitting on a stage. On his face is a big smile plastered, but it’s not big enough to hide to obvious nerves. His parents would often make him do that, playing for their dinner parties. He was good and his parents knew that, it was just another way of using him to impress their rich friends. That alone was enough to make him stop playing forever.

The next picture is together with another, almost identical, boy. Both of them are covered from head to toe in paint. Regulus smiles thinking back to the very moment the picture was taken. He and Sirius had spent all day with their nanny, who had taken them to a painting class. That was a huge mistake, because they had both gotten bored within the first minutes, and a big paint fight had been the result of that. It’s one of Regulus’ favorite pictures.

Out of the box he grabs a newer picture. Regulus is standing in the library with an older man next to him. It’s his uncle Alphard, the picture is from a few days after Regulus arrived there. He never asked a lot of questions, he just took Regulus in and gave him a job in the library. He knew what it was like to be kicked out and it was nice to have someone understand.

After that is a picture of Regulus with another quite young boy, both about 15 years old. There isn’t a lot to see, just the two boys, sitting on a bench next to the school. The boy has curly red hair and piercing blue eyes. They aren’t smiling at the camera, they didn’t even know the picture was taken, but they look so happy. Out of all of the pictures in the box, the once with the red haired boy in them where the once where Regulus truly looked his happiest.

Gideon Prewett, the red haired boy, was one of the very few people that actually understood Regulus, one of the very few people Regulus ever loved. Gideon would always be able to see when a day was terrible and when he was stressed. Gideon would come to his fashion shows and interviews with him, if he knew Regulus would be nervous. Gideon was ok with just saying ‘best friend’ instead of boyfriend, when being asked what he was from Regulus, because he knew Regulus would want it different too. Gideon would stay with him when he was angry, instead of walking away scared like the rest. Gideon would make him smile when he was doing terrible. Gideon was good for him.

Losing Gideon had been the worst part of being send away from home. But he had understood that this was for the best. Every once in a while, they would call, or text, but Gideon found someone else and Regulus was happy for him. He deserved it.

Regulus closes the box again, leaving the rest of the photo’s to be for another time, and he grabs his phone. The brightness of the screen blinds him for a few seconds, but his eyes quickly adjust, and the time is readable, 02:56. He’s never going to be able to fall asleep again. All he wants is to talk about them. About his parents, about Gideon, about Sirius, about everything. For a moment he considers texting Mary, but he pushes that idea away, she’s worried enough about him as it is.

It hits him quite hard. Apart from Mary, he really has no one. No parents, no family, no partner, no friend group. He’s quite literally, all alone. Maybe Mary was right, maybe he should get out more, and try to contact Sirius, what is the worst thing that could happen? But not right now, not in the middle of the night, not while he’s in this state. There is just one person left he can contact right now, a quite arrogant, blue haired stranger.

(03:04 A.M.): Hi, are you awake by any change?

(03:05 A.M.): I am now.

(03:05 A.M.): I thougt you died, ignoring me all day, is there something wrong?

(03:06 A.M.): I’m not really sure.

(03:06 A.M.): I’m sorry for not responding to you all day. And I really don’t want to bother you, I just had no one else to text

(03:07 A.M.): You’re not bothering, I text you awake all the time.

(03:07 A.M.): I give you shit for it too.

(04:08 A.M.): That doesn’t bother me.

(04:09 A.M.): Can I call you?

(04:09 A.M.): Yea of course.

_(outgoing call to James)_

“Hey, Leo, are you okay? This is very unusual for you.”

“Yeah, I think. It’s just, the nights, they get hard sometimes.”

“Wow you sounds different than expected. Oh, sorry, that was, I was just very excited at once from hearing your voice. You’re quite secret about everything, you know I didn’t expect- “

“James. It’s okay. You sound quite different, too.”

“Really? Different how?”

“Can’t really explain it. You sound like you can sing really well.”

“I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“You should.”

“Do you wanna, you know, talk about something? Why you’re still awake, for example.”

“Oh yes, that. I don’t even know why I texted you. It’s quite a long story.”

“I have time.”

“Oh god where to start. "

"At the begining, i suppose."

"Ok, uhm, as you know I haven’t had contact with my brother in quite a while. We grew up in a bit of a loveless home. My parents had this big company and were never home, and when they came home it would be for big fancy dinners in where we would just have to play the perfect kids. But it wasn’t all bad. We had an amazing nanny. And my brother and I, we had each other.”

“Until he went to boarding school.”

“Yea, I don’t blame him for that, but all I did was waiting for him to come back so I could go too. But when he came back, he had all these new friends, and I wasn’t as important anymore. And when my parents dropped the bomb that I was going to a regular school in town I was heartbroken. My brother tried to go against them, but when they said he had to go with me if he didn’t shut up, he stopped.”

“You told me about that. That must’ve been awful.”

“It was not happy, no. Through the years they kind of gave up on him. It was like I had to make up for all his mistakes by being the perfect son. And then, a few weeks after my fifteenth birthday, he told me he was going to run away, and he promised to take me with him. Are you still there?”

“Yeh, of course I am. I am also planning your parents murder, but I can multitask. Continue your story, I won’t go.”

“Just my dad’s then, mom is already long gone, luckily. But, my brother, he ran away that night. Without me.”

“THE MOTHERFU- I’m sorry. Got carried away. Continue.”

“I appreciate the sentiment. Anyway, shit got worse after that. All my parent’s friends had to see I was still the perfect son, I had to play harp for their friends, I started my own clothing line, I started modeling. Everything to just show the world I was a good person. And it worked, everyone loved me.”

“You did all that, alone, at fifteen?!”

“I started at fifteen, yes, but I did it till I was seventeen.”

“If everyone loved you, why did you stop?”

“You don’t have to tell me, of course, I’m just like, super invested right now.”

“I was just thinking how to tell all of it. It was a mix of things. I found out that my parents were doing shady business, like, really fucking shady. And they were planning to get me into it too, once I was of age.”

“You’re not some high tech criminal, right?”

“No, I’m not. Yes, it was amazing to have people love me, but I knew it was wrong. And I had to hide, all the fucking time, I had to force my boyfriend to hide too, it was just, so, fucking, exhausting.”

“SO, YOU ARE QUEER! I’m sorry, I had been trying to figure that out for so long. Like when I explained the GSA, I had a feeling, but I just didn’t know for sure, and I just- “

“You get easily excited, don’t you?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry for that too...

"Continue your story.”

  
“Don’t be sorry, I like it.”

“Anyway, I went to the police with everything I had on their business, but it wasn’t enough to get them arrested. It was enough evidence to see that it wasn’t a safe place for a kid, like me, and they took me out of that house. Knowing my parents would get after me if they knew I went to the police, we decided the best thing was to act like I has just gone missing.”

“You had to pretend to go MISSING?!”

“You don’t have to yell, but yes. I left everything, my clothing business, my modelling agency, my boyfriend, for heaven sake, and I just went to my uncle’s library. But it was the right thing to do.”

“Holy moly. Yes, that’s a lot, how do you even handle that?”

“A very good therapist. And the library is just the perfect distraction. The library overall is just amazing, time flies when I’m in there.”

“Can I come some time? To the library, I mean. Or to you. Anything really.”

“That was probably my lack of sleep talking. I don’t want to disappoint you if you ever get here.”

“We’ll see about that then.”

“Oh my god, I just realized I told you my entire life story while you’re basically a stranger.”

“Yeah, I feel quite honored about it.”

“Leo? You still there?" 

“I’m just- Thank you. I kind of needed it.”

  
“Yeah, don’t even worry about it. We’re friends now, right? I’m always here if you need to talk.”

“You’re amazing. I’m sorry for waking you.”  
  


“Stop it. No more apologizing. I’m happy you called me, I’m happy I wasn’t sleeping while you where feeling bad, I’m happy I texted the wrong number.”

“Are you being angry affectionate right now?”

“YES!!”

“Stop laughing…”

“I’m not laughing!”

“I can still hear you.”

“Was that glass falling?”

“Yeah. Rust in peace Jus ‘d orange.”

“James, it's to late for Jus 'd orange, go back to fucking sleep.”

“I’m not sleeping until I know you are asleep.”

“Are you staying on the line then? Like I’m a six year old?”

“Yes, no arguing. Goodnight Leo.”

“I’m way too tired to argue. 

"Goodnight James.”

_(call ended, 05:34)_


	5. don’t be so scared to fall in love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovely people, Lily is in here too, her texts are in cursive. And she's going to be very important very soon so stay tuned...

Wednesday September 29

(07:32 A.M.): Good morning sleeping beauty ;)

(07:32 A.M.): What’s something that you take with you everywhere you go?

(07:32 A.M.): Like apart from the regular stuff.

(07:36 A.M.): My rings. Does that count? Technically I wear them and not really take them.

(07:36 A.M.): Also, good morning too you too, James.

(07:37 A.M.): You wear rings?!?! That’s so cool!

(07:37 A.M.): I almost forgot that you are one fashionable guy.

(07:38 A.M.): Thanks, I guess?

(07:41 A.M.): Hey James, did we really call this morning or was that another weird dream?

(07:45 A.M.): I’m pretty sure we called, otherwise we have the same dreams and I have a ghost, I woke up to a broken glass on my kitchen floor and my phone shut-down empty on my nightstand.

(07:46 A.M.): Oh god, so I really told you all that.

(07:47 A.M): If you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I understand.

(07:47 A.M.): What are you talking about?

(07:47 A.M.): I liked talking to you, we should call again.

(07:48 A.M.): You’re welcome to call whenever you want.

(07:48 A.M.): I just, overshared a lot.

(07:50 A.M.): Yeah, there was this one thing that kind of worried me, and I didn’t want to comment on it last night, because it might be a big deal, but I can’t just leave it unsaid…

(07:52 A.M.): YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY THE HARP?!?!

(07:52 A.M.): You scared the shit outa me right there, James.

(07:52 A.M.): Yes, I do, it’s one of those weird things I now only do when I’m really drunk.

(07:53 A.M.): I don’t think you understand how cool this is.

(07:53 A.M.): Please, I need to see you play sometime.

(07:55 A.M.): Again, I only play when I’m drunk.

(07:55 A.M.): You say that like I’m never going to see you drunk.

(07:57 A.M.): Maybe meet sometime before that?

(07:58 A.M.): Does this mean you want to meet me??

(08:00 A.M.): Yea, we’re friends now right?

(08:01 A.M.): Hell yes.

(08:01 A.M.): Oh no, I’m late for my first class again.

(08:02 A.M.): Good luck, James.

(08:02 A.M.): Talk to you later, Leo.

-

(12:23 A.M.): What is something YOU take everywhere you go?

(12:32 A.M.): Oh! I get a question too, how fun.

(12:32 A.M.): I have this picture of my friend group in my wallet.

(12:33 A.M.): And the regular, my wallet, my glasses, my phone, all that, you know.

(12:34 A.M.): You’re kidding right?

(12:35 A.M.): I know, I know.

(12:35 A.M.): It’s very boomer like that I carry pictures in my wallet, but I just like it.

(12:35 A.M.): Oh no I don’t care about that.

(12:36 A.M.): You wear glasses??

(12:36 A.M.): Yes…

(12:36 A.M.): I forgot that you’ve never seen me before, it’s such a normal thing for me.

(12:37 A.M.): What kind of glasses do you wear? Those fake hipster once? With the way too thick frame?

(12:37 A.M.): No, actually, I had those a few years ago but Padfoot kept calling me Danny DeVito, so I

got a new frame.

(12:38 A.M.): I met him once, he’s really nice, you would like him.

(12:38 A.M.): You’re so cool.

(12:39 A.M.): I always liked that dude. He looks like he would give me a hug for just existing.

(12:39 A.M.): You sound like you’d hug someone for just existing.

(12:40 A.M.): Fair point.

(12:40 A.M.): But you sound like you’d hit someone for just existing.

(12:41 A.M.): You’re going off topic from my question about your glasses right now.

(12:41 A.M.): Are you embarrassed about it? Are you actually not entirely full of yourself?

(12:42 A.M.): I have round glasses.

(12:42 A.M.): And I absolutely love them, thank you.

(12:43 A.M.): Are you for real?

(12:43 A.M.): Like, do you have these??

(12:44 A.M.):

(12:44 A.M.): DID YOU JUST COMPARE ME TO THAT COW CALLED SIMON?!?!

(12:45 A.M.): HOW DARE YOU?!

(12:45 A.M.): HE IS EVERYTHING I DESPISE!

(12:46 A.M.): I expected that.

(12:46 A.M.): It’s just very funny when you get mad.

(12:47 A.M.): I am getting new glasses.

(12:47 A.M.): Everything just to not be like him…

(12:47 A.M.): Going back to the Danny DeVito look?

(12:48 A.M.): Honestly, I feel like you’re going to BULLY me no matter what I.

(12:49 A.M.): Should I get contacts?

(12:49 A.M.): No.

(12:50 A.M.): …

(12:51 A.M.): That was a fast answer. Why not?

(12:52 A.M.): I like glasses.

(12:52 A.M.): I think glasses would suit you.

(12:53 A.M.): You’re so random sometimes.

(12:53 A.M.): Just shut up and take the compliment, James.

(12:54 A.M.): Are YOU being angry affectionate right now?

(12:54 A.M.): Fuck off.

(12:59 A.M.): I think a black blouse would suit you, Leo.

-

_(03:04 P.M.):_ James Potter, who are you dating?

(03:12 P.M.): Good morning to you, too.

(03:12 P.M.): What is this about? Do you remember that I carry the role of single friend very proudly?

_(03:26 P.M.):_ You came in late this morning. For the second time this week and you never oversleep, you’re a very annoying morning person. And you were smiling at your phone all lunch break, even though both Sirius and Remus aren’t responding to texts. You’re also looking tired, like you were up all night.

 _(03:36 P.M.):_ So tell me, James Fleamont Potter, who are you seeing?

(03:36 P.M.): I’m really not seeing someone.

(03:38 P.M.): There is just this guy I have been chatting during lunchtime and before work and after work and just my entire free time and he called me up last night. There is nothing more.

_(03:39 P.M.):_ Oh my god, you have a crush. That’s not me. I’m a bit hurt.

(03:39 P.M.): I’m sorry Lils. But my heart will always have a room ready for you.

_(03:39 P.M.):_ You better.

 _(03:40 P.M.):_ Also, you fell right into my trap and confessed your crush.

(03:40 P.M.): You’re too smart for me.

(03:42 P.M.): Yes, I might have a little bit of a crush on him, and he’s nice and funny and surprises me all the time with new stuff, but I don’t even know what he actually looks like or what is last name is. For all I know he lives somewhere in Australia.

_(03:43 P.M.):_ You asked me out for seven years, even when I rejected you rudely every time, without even really liking or knowing me. You sound like you might actually like this guy, so give it a shot.

(03:43 P.M.): First of all, I was just a hopeless romantic and that was stupid

(03:44 P.M.): And yes, I might like this guy a little, but I can’t handle it to get hurt again

_(03:44 P.M.):_ James, don’t be so scared to fall in love.

(03:45 P.M.): Says the girl who hasn’t been on a date in three years.

_(03:46 P.M.):_ Ok. If you want to put it like that.

 _(03:48 P.M.):_ Yes, I didn’t like that my only serious girlfriend ever forced me to be in a secret relationship and moved away once I wanted to come out. I never really got to close that chapter and yes, that gives me trouble liking new people sometimes. 

_(03:49 P.M.):_ And maybe everything would’ve been better if we had started dating each other after that one date we went on, who knows maybe we would’ve been married by now. But we didn’t.

 _(03:49 P.M.):_ And I won’t dwell onto all that and I’ll give the next person a change.

 _(03:49 P.M.):_ Frank cheated on you. But that doesn’t mean everyone will.

(03:51 P.M.): I'm just scared to hurt again. And i know that isn't rational thinking, but frank really did fucked me up a bit. And I'm really trying to bring this to a good end okay, I won't self-sabotage again.

(03:51 P.M.): Thank you, for caring. Sometimes I forget how good you know me. You're amazing. This is why I asked you out for seven years. I love you so much.

_(03:52 P.M.):_ I love you too dumbass.

(03:52 P.M.): Wanna get drinks tonight? Just the two of us? We could complain about love…

_(03:53 P.M.):_ Yea, I’d be nice to spend some time together before the lover boys get back home.

 _(03:53 P.M.):_ Not too late though. It’s a work night.

(03:53 P.M.): Sure. Now, go back to your class.

_(03:54 P.M.):_ Shit that’s right I was teaching.

(03:54 P.M.): Mine are playing a kahoot.

_(03:54 P.M.):_ You never change, now do you?

(03:55 P.M.): Of course not.

-

Thursday September 30

(06:23 P.M.): I have something to confess.

(06:23 P.M.): I googled you.

(06:42 P.M.): Why!?

(06:43 P.M.): My curiosity got the best of me, I’m sorry.

(06:43 P.M.): But you lied. At least about something. There is no one famous who can play the harp and is named Leo.

(06:44 P.M.): I’m sorry about that.

(06:45 P.M.): You just, wouldn’t stop with the names, and I if you knew my real name you would find me on social media immediately. And I was scared that if you knew me you wouldn’t like me.

(06:56 P.M.): It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me. Not if you don’t want to. I shouldn't have pushed you.

(06:57 P.M.): I will just call you Harp now.

(06:57 P.M.): Oh god save me.

(06:58 P.M.): Oh no Harp, this is going to be so much fun.

(06:58 P.M.): I am being punished.

(06:58 P.M.): Yea definitely.

(06:59 P.M.): But I’m going out now, so you’re alone for a bit.

(06:59 P.M.): Have a good night Harp.

(06:59 P.M.): Goodnight Glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for people asking why james isn't seeing the similairities of the stories of Reg and Sirius, this is the guy who didnt realize his best friends where dating for years.... Just, putting that out there.


	6. Have you ever been on a picknick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James talks about Frank, Regulus plans a murder and Mary has a roommate.

Thursday October 1

(07:17 A.M.): What’s your favorite season?

(07:21 A.M.): MY FRIENDS ARE COMING BACK HOME TONIGHT!

(07:23 A.M.): Do you just? Not have hangovers?

(07:24 A.M.): No, I don’t. It’s amazing.

(07:24 A.M.): But my friends are coming back, do you know what that means?

(07:25 A.M.): You won’t burry me in messages anymore?

(07:26 A.M.): Nothing can stop me from messaging you, harp, you know that.

(07:26 A.M.): It means that I’ll finally be able to wear clean clothes again.

(07:26 A.M.): Turns out, I don’t know how to use the washing machine.

(07:27 A.M.): How???

(07:28 A.M.): I’m surprised you even made it to 23 alive.

(07:28 A.M.): I am too.

(07:29 A.M.): Hey do you want to call?

(07:30 A.M.): I’m on my way to work and bored waiting in the file.

(07:30 A.M.): …

(07:31 A.M.): I’m still in bed.

(07:31 A.M.): So??

(07:34 A.M.): I take the silence as a yes.

_(incoming call from Glasses)_

“You are SO lucky I like you.”

“Someone is grumpy in the mornings…”

“Well sorry I like getting up without a Danny DeVito lookalike yelling in my ear.”

“I like your dedication to that comparison.”

“I would’ve killed you if you kept calling me Simon.”

“That’s why I don’t. I’m dramatic not stupid.”

“You on the other hand.”

“Wow. Rude.”

“I can’t believe you’re still in bed and I’m already on my way to work.”

“I’m not in bed. I’m searching for something edible since I can’t sleep anymore anyway.”

“Well, I was just bored. Not my fault you are a bit lazy.”

“I’m not, just also not a morning person. Oh, and with your question, I love the autumn.”

“Really?? I saw you more as a winter person. I personally adore spring.”

“I love winters, but the library is always very cold and wearing sweaters makes me annoyed. Also, people stare at me when I have iced coffee’s in the winter.”

“Why on earth do you drink iced coffee in the winter?”

“It’s delicious. I think I’m going to make some in a moment when I finish my spaghetti.”

“As breakfast?! If I knew you address I would be there in like two minutes with something actually good for mornings.”

“It’s the only food I have. I have reading with the kids this afternoon, so the groceries have to wait till tomorrow. I’ll just order take out tonight.”

“YOU READ TO KIDS?!?! THAT’S ADORABLE!”

“Thanks? I have a question for you, by the way, because twenty-one questions works both ways.”

“Ask away, harp.”

“What did your dream house look like when you were younger? Like, when drew it in kindergarten and later, how did you want it?” 

“That’s so random.”

“I always drew a huge garden, I’ve always liked being outside more than inside. And there was always a room in the attic filled with candy. The living room, if I remember it right, had the stick figures of me and my parents.”

“You LIKE going outside?!?! WHY?”

“I don’t know? Nature, sports, oxygen, that.”

“Good point.”

“Harp…?”

“Yes, James?”

“Have you ever been on a picknick?”

“Yes, like once, with a fake girlfriend.”

“Why are you asking?”

“There is this couple in the park I can see picnicking right now. I have never been, my partners haven’t really been the type to go. And I feel like I’m missing out.”

“You’re not. It’s rather boring, really. You just eat outside, in the fucking grass, instead of just on a table. I personally hated it.”

“Thanks, I really needed to hear that.”

“I’ve been wondering.” 

“If you asked that girl, Lily, out for so long, in like romantic ways, your words, why would you never take someone on a picknick. You seem like the type to think that as the peak of romance.”

“You’re scary silent, I’m sorry if I asked something weird.”

“It’s a bit complicated.”

“I have time.”

“I was really scared of pretty people. Like, really fucking scared. And, Lily was just, a very pretty person for eleven year old me. So, starting a conversation with her was absolutely terrifying for me. Instead, I just asked her out, without talking to her. And she said no, obviously.”

“Why obviously?”

“Padfoot and I, we were kind of really big jerks. But after that it kind of was my thing to keep asking her out, it was more a way to find stupid ways to ask her out then asking her out. Until like she became friends with Moony, our friend, he’s amazing and way more kind than us. And we started talking a bit every now and then. And I still asked her out, but she was less rude, and more, Lily, about it.”

“I like this Moony, is he single?”

“HE JUST GOT MARRIED YOU KNOW THAT!”

“Yea I do. But seeing you mad is so much fun. Continue your story though.”

“Wow. Rude.”

“So, in seventh year, when we were proper friends, when I asked her out, she said yes. And I did still think she was wonderful and all that but not in the same way. And the date was so awkward we broke it off halfway and decided we had become too good friends to date, after that we bonded over being pan and our music.”

“That sounds quite lovely.”

“Why did you say it’s complicated?”

“I got a boyfriend my first year of college.”

“Oh, you sound awfully sad. Come on, spit it out, how bad was it?”

“It was lovely, at first. He wasn’t the romantic type, but I didn’t mind. We went to party’s together, we had fun, I could talk to him about everything, it was simply amazing. Four amazing years. I had built an entire life around him, we had an apartment together, I had bought a ring to propose for god’s sake, we had everything.”

“I don’t like where this is going.”

“And one day, just like, a few months after starting my new job and finishing college. I forgot the students had a free day, so I went to Lily’s for a bit, she too forgot the day, and we prepared some for a GSA meeting. After that I went home with fresh lunch for Frank and me, thought I would surprise him. Turns out, he had a fun surprise for me, in the form of a naked stranger in my bed.”

“THE MOTHERFUCKER.”

“Yeah. Kind of. After that he explained he felt like dating all our college time took away a lot of his time to experiment. Apparently he’d been cheating for good few months. I got mad, we broke up. My life became hot mess. I was lucky I could move in with Moony and Padfoot, or I had been homeless.”

“Holy fucking shit, I’m going to murder him.”

“That would be sad for his wife.”

“HIS WHAT NOW?!?!”

“He got married a few months ago, to a lovely girl, don’t blame her at all, but I was quite confused about that too. So much for experimenting”

“But it’s okay, I’m okay. I had amazing friends to help me trough.”

“It just, must’ve been awful. Why on earth would somebody cheat on YOU.”

“Well, harp, not so flirty now.”

“You love it.”

“Ugh, you’re right.”

“But I’ve got to go. It started driving here again ten minutes ago and I’m standing on the emergency lane.”

“DUDE!! You’ve got a job!!!”

“I was already late!!”

“Pf. Goodluck today, glasses.”

“You too, harp.”

_(call ended 8:15 A.M.)_

-

**(02:04 P.M.):** Guess what just happened?!?!?

(02:05 P.M.): You found a baby penguin?

(02:05 P.M.): Somebody asked you on a date??

(02:05 P.M.): You got a promotion????

(02:06 P.M.): Your parents finally died???!?!?

**(02:10 P.M.):** Sadly, none of that.

 **(02:11 P.M.):** I did find a coupon for that Chinese place I love, and it’s expiring Saturday.

(02:11 P.M.): I’ll see you Saturday then, no drinking on workdays anymore. Mine or your place?

**(02:12 P.M.):** Yours. Kingsley is home and I don’t want to share.

(02:12 P.M.): Ugh, why did you ever get a roommate?!? It’s not like you talk to them.

**(02:12 P.M.):** Money, Reg, money.

 **(02:13 P.M.):** Not all of us are heirs to multiple fortunes.

(02:14 P.M.): I told you that you could just keep living at mine.

(02:14 P.M.): You did it for two years after you ran away, and you’re always welcome back.

**(02:15 P.M.):** I know that I was there. Alphard was wayyyy to fond on adopting runaways.

 **(02:15 P.M.):** Anyway, I absolutely hate your morning moods and am so happy I escaped them.

(02:16 P.M.): I am just a bit grumpy if you wake me up early.

**(02:16 P.M.):** You don’t seem to mind when James does it though.

(02:18 P.M.): And that’s the end of this conversation.

(02:18 P.M.): See you Saturday Mars.

**(02:19 P.M.):** Bye, love.

-

Friday October 2

(06:57 A.M.): It’s a beautiful new morning, Harp.

(06:58 A.M.): Do you have any tattoo’s?

(07:01 A.M.): Good morning, glasses.

(07:01 A.M.): I do.

(07:02 A.M.): Oh!

(07:02 A.M.): Tell me.

(07:02 A.M.): Is it a harp?

(07:03 A.M.): No. I don’t enjoy playing the harp anymore, you know that.

(07:03 A.M.): A book?

(07:03 A.M.): Why on earth would I do that?

(07:04 A.M.): Because you’re a librarian? Common, tell me.

(07:04 A.M.): I have the solar system on my back, and the Leo constellation on my arm.

(07:05 A.M.): Astronomy, huh?

(07:05 A.M.): Yea. I just really love the stars.

(07:06 A.M.): Is that why you told me your name was Leo?

(07:06 A.M.): Something like that, yes.

(07:07 A.M.): But do you have tattoo’s?

(07:08 A.M.): One.

(07:09 A.M.): My best friend, padfoot, wanted me to go with him to get his first one, and he started screaming like a baby, then I was like it can’t be that bad, so he dared me to get one too. And it was that bad. I screamed worse.

(07:11 A.M.): So, what did you get?

(07:13 A.M.): Oh, it’s a little lion, on my shoulder.

(07:13 A.M.): And I’m never doing it again, because it didn’t heal well, and I couldn’t lie down for like two weeks.

(07:14 A.M.): How did you even do your whole back?

(07:15 A.M.): Just, have a high pain tolerance, I suppose? It didn’t hurt that bad, really, and I’ve always wanted it so it’s something I know was going to happen.

(07:16 A.M.): You’re really awesome.

(07:16 A.M.): Thank you?

(07:17 A.M.): But I have to leave now, because if I’m late to work again Lily will scream at me and that’s my biggest fear.

(07:17 A.M.): I also won’t be online anymore after that till tomorrow, I think Dorcas and Marlene are going to announce their engagement, now that Moony and Padfoot are finally back.

(07:18 A.M.): You’re just leaving me?!?!?

(07:18 A.M.): Just kidding, I’m not as dramatic as you. Bye James.

(07:18 A.M.): Mean. Bye Harpy.

(07:22 A.M.): You’re really awesome, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumbass made Regulus scared of dentists and the dark and James of pretty girls and starting converations... I didn't notice it until i had this chapter done and im not going to change my plost, so le's just all roll with it *riptide starts playing*


	7. Capes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily calls Mary drunk.

Regulus Black had known Mary Macdonald for a bit more than three years now. His uncle Alphard had been her teacher for a few years, and when she got send away from her hometown, the library was the only place she could go to. Alphard had taken her in without a question. Just for a startup, she was already 21 but had no money to spare, no place to go and no friends to fall back on.

Mary and Regulus had spent nights sitting on the kitchen floor, just talking. Mary would tell him about her conservative parents, who always regretted adopting her and showed it. Regulus would tell her about Sirius and how the pressure of the family never ended. Mary would tell him about her last girlfriend, and how she was way braver than Mary thought she was herself. Regulus would tell her about how he went on fake photographed dates with girls, to hide his sexuality.

Until the sun would come up again and they’d fall asleep in the comfort of knowing that maybe they weren’t that alone.

In a way, they couldn’t let that go. Alphard is gone. Mary works in a flower shop and got an actual apartment. Regulus owns the library and lives alone. Both got good therapy and a little more faith in the world. Yet, they found themselves sitting on the kitchen floor eating takeout and drinking cheap wine anytime one of them was upset or confused.

So, when Mary wakes up from a call at two at night, from the girl who’s heart she broke 3 years ago, all she wanted was to get cheap wine and use the takeout coupon. Lily had been a good girlfriend, and she had treated her bad. Her calling again wasn’t something she’d ever expected. But never on earth she’d expect her voice to be so raw and painful, like the breakup had been yesterday.

_“Hey. Mary.”_

** “Lily?” **

** “Hi? Is everything okay? Are you okay? How did you get my number?” **

_“Why did you end it?”_

** “Lily… what? **

** “Don’t, don’t do this to yourself. It’s been years.” **

_“I know that, I fucking know that way to good Mary, but I need to understand. I can’t stop thinking about why. I can’t close the chapter, you need to give me this closing!”_

** “You sound drunk.” **

_“Were you cheating?? Should I have done something differently?? Did you stop loving me?? Did I do something wrong?? Or was it really just me coming out. Because I know you never talked about your personal life, but you can’t have been that afraid…”_

_“Was I not enough?”_

** “No, I wasn’t cheating, for god’s sake Lily, I loved you, you know that.” **

_“Then why did you do it?!?! Why did you leave?!?!”_

** “Go to sleep Lily.” **

_“Please, after this, I will never bother you again. I know you don’t love me anymore, but you can do this, right? You can go on with your life after this, wherever you live now. But I need this. I can’t keep seeing everyone go on with their lives, people getting married, moving in with people, falling in love. While you’re still the only one I can think about.”_

** “I never stopped loving you.” **

_“What?”_

** “You said you know that I don’t love you anymore, but that’s a lie. I’m just not in love with you, anymore.” **

_“Then what did happen!?! I know we fought sometime, and you where incredibly secretive about everything and so I was too. But did you just throw away the two years we were together? There was a lot good too, right?”_

** “There was.” **

** “And I wanted to come out, for you, with you.” **

_“Then why didn’t you?!”_

** “I did.” **

** “And got send away, kicked out, whatever you want to call it.” **

_“You, you did?”_

** “Don’t sounds so surprised, of fucking course I did. We talked about it, right. I just never expected it to be that bad. They kicked me out. Canceled my college, everything. Said that if I ‘changed my ways’ I could come back.” **

** “Haven’t seen them since.” **

_“You left?”_

_“Why didn’t you tell me?”_

** “You were becoming a teacher, my parents could’ve ruined every change on a job ever. They have lot of influence.  **

** “Had.” **

** “They’re in jail now.” **

_“I, I don’t understand.”_

_“You didn’t contact me, to keep me safe?”_

** “Yes.” **

** “At least, I thought I was protecting you. Doctor Turner says that I was making stuff bigger in my head because I was in the middle of a traumatic experience. In reality, you were probably never in any danger.” **

** “Doctor Turner is my therapist. I should’ve clarified that.” **

_“I thought you left because I did something wrong.”_

** “No Lily.” **

** “Just, by the time my parents went to jail, I hadn’t spoken to you in too long to contact you again. Only leaving a note to break up was too cruel.” **

_“I was so convinced you hated me.”_

_“I haven’t been on a date in three years because I thought I couldn’t go into something new still figuring out what I did wrong last time.”_

** “Drinking makes you horribly honest.” **

_“Some things never change, Mars.”_

** “I suppose they don’t.” **

_“The boys got married, you know.”_

** “Those guys who you spent so much time with, uh, padfoot? and moony?” **

_“Yea. They’re adorable. And Dorcas and Marlene got together, finally, and announced their engagement this night.”_

** “That’s why you called. You’re feeling lost, lonely, whatever.” **

_“Well duh. Wasn’t that obvious.”_

** “I’m sorry I am just a little overwhelmed right now. How did you even get my number?” **

_“The phonebook. I think. My brains a little fuzzy.”_

** “You really should get some sleep.” **

_“Still can’t sleep after drinking. I had quite some water, but I might’ve cried it away already. Now I just got to wait till my brain stops.”_

** “We could talk for a while, if you want to.” **

_“I’d like that.”_

_“Where did you go when you left?”_

** “An old teacher’s library. Lived and worked there with another runaway queer kid. He’s the best thing that came out of this all.” **

_“You? In a library?”_

** “Yeah. It was really weird.” **

** “Now I work in a flower boutique. It’s really cool.” **

_“That sounds more like the Mary I know.”  
“Still put them in your hair?”_

** “Sometimes.” **

** “My friend and I, we dyed our hair tips blue. It was hell, my hair had to be bleached first and it didn’t want to stick to the curls.” **

_“You dyed your hair?!?”_

** “Yes. It looks really cool.” **

** “We were also just very tired and a bit drunk.” **

_“Sounds like you.”_

** “Thanks. I like it, it makes me look very witchy. Which, I would be amazing at btw, being a witch. If there was like an apocalypse I would be the last to die.” **

_“Probably.”_

_“I’d be bad in battle. Like, my hair is very bright and not easy to hide, and I’ve never been good at the whole save yourself stuff.”_

** “You’re brave, though.” **

** “Maybe just not one for hiding.” **

_“No, maybe not.”  
“But I’d look damn awesome in a cape.”_

** “Yes you would.” **

** “But you don’t need an apocalypse to wear a cape.” **

_“Good point.”_

** “We should go get capes sometime.” **

_“We?”_

** “I mean, if you’re okay with that.” **

** “Just as friends.” **

_“Yea, yea I’d like that.”_

** “Okay, because I think I need to get a blue one to match my hair. Or maybe you get a blue one and I get a red one, so we’re like superheroes.” **

** “Lily?” **

** “Goodnight.” **

_(Call ended 3:15 A.M.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this might not be the most significant chapter of this story, BUT it also is in a way? i just really think it's adorable and if you dont like it then sad 4 u. This is a jegulus fic, everyone is gay, deal with it.


	8. I think my Mary knows your Lily...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary talks about Lily, Reg finally finds some brains, and James and Regulus have (or don't have) a moment.

“Okay, so if I understand it right, Lily just called you up, all angry and drunk, to ask you why you ended it. And at the end of the conversation you were talking about capes?!” Regulus still couldn’t quite understand how on earth that all had happened. But Mary seemed happy with it, so of course Regulus was too.

“Well yes. She was feeling lonely. And somewhere we started about how I’d survive the apocalypse.” Mary explains, with a bit of a dreamy smile on her face. She had talked so much about this Lily, and how if she could do it again, she’d do it all differently so who would I be to stop her, Regulus thinks to himself. Second changes are so important in life and his best friend just got one, so why stop her.

But in a way, he was just scared and maybe even a bit jealous. It had been just him and Mary for so long now, and he had no idea what to do if that fell away. Of course, Mary hadn’t been single for the past three years and neither had Regulus, (they had considered dating each other but quickly decided that they would be absolutely terrible) but that was different.

There would be guys who stayed a while but just couldn’t ‘match her vibe’ in the end and girls who took her on the most awesome dates but ‘never excepted her secretness’. In the end it always stopped before getting serious.

This on the on the other end, Lily was always amazing for Mary, at least from her story’s. And they had been serious before. Being together for two years isn’t nothing, especially at twenty years old, when you’re starting your life.

So if they started texting again, talking again, going out. Regulus would be left alone. Just how Sirius had left him, he thought to himself. Probably for a boyfriend too. What was the name of that guy he always talked about again? Remmy? Re? Remu? He can’t seem to remember. All he remembers is that people won’t stop leaving him.

“Hello? Earth to Reggie, wake up.” Mary shakes him a bit. “Oh shit, there fell some noodles out of you carton. Ugh whatever. You zoned out there buddy.” Regulus looks at his food, “Really?! Now it’s all over my legs. And it’s my favorite skirt, too.”

“Well I’m sorry I was trying to get you back at earth. Where was your mind anyway, we were in the middle of a conversation.” She looks at him with a bit of a troubled expression. “Just thinking, Mary, as I’m always doing. It’s fine.” He assures her, with his voice steady.

She raises an eyebrow, “I’m not leaving you, you know.” She says, looking him in the eye, a little smile on her face. It’s almost scary how well she knows me, Regulus thinks, how she knows what I’m thinking.

“I know. I know. It’s just, you’re all I have left. My only family. Just not ready to leave that.” He says, trying (and failing) to be subtle. She softly bumps against him with her shoulder, “You’re my family too. Have been since that day I arrived here, and for all that that is worth, I would never give that up.”

Regulus smiles, “Thanks, Mars. I love you. It just doesn’t make me less mad about the noodles.” He points at his ruined skirt. “You better come with me buy new clothing.” Mary rolls her eyes, “Oh hell no, you are terrible at making choices. We will be gone for hours just for one shit.”

“And? I just like to make good, well thought out, choices. You should try it sometimes.”  
  


“No way. What if I end up thinking as much as you? I think my head would explode.”

“Dramatic.”

“Says you.”

“Okay. Mean. However, I don’t care about that right now because you brought me wine and take-out. And I’m too tired to argue.” Regulus says while standing up from the cold kitchen floor, “I’m going to put on some pajamas bottoms. Are you staying over tonight?”

“Yes. Definitely. Kingsley disappeared, and my bed is gone too. The couch here is better than my couch at home.” Mary puts the empty wine bottle on the kitchen counter “That sounds like you got robed. But okay. You still have a bed here, and you can lend some pajamas from me.” He throws her a packet of toothbrushes.

“Can we watch a bad romcom?” She asks, while walking towards the door. “Yea, I just got to make a call really quick, it won’t be more then fifteen minutes, you search a movie.” Regulus grabs his phone out of his pocket. “LEGALLY BLONDE!!!” Mary screams while running out of the kitchen.

James had texted him that morning, or well, yesterday morning since the clock had reached 2 A.M. already. He hadn’t responded yet.

Saturday October 3

(07:54 A.M.): Hi Harpy!

(07:54 A.M.): What kind of jewelry do you like?

(11:11 A.M.): Make a wish.

(01:35 P.M.): Wow, I haven’t woken you with my texts I suppose.

(02:42 P.M.): My friends got engaged last night.

(02:43 P.M.): And I have about a million text from Lily who (finally) talked to her ex.

(03:29 P.M.): This is really late to wake up.

(08:47 P.M.): Are you ignoring me?

(11:54 P.M.): Goodnight Harpy.

-

Sunday October 4

(07:44 A.M.): Still awake by any change?

(07:54 A.M.): Oh my dear grandma you’re still alive!

(07:54 A.M.): Yes I am awake.

_(Outgoing call to Glasses)_

“Hey Glasses.”

“If it isn’t Harpy.”

“Where have you been all day?”

“Didn’t have energy to text. I’m sorry.”

“HO, wow, no sorry for that. I just thought you’d been in a car crash or something.”

“Are you- Have, Can I do something to help?”

“Is that All Too Well playing in your background?”

“No! Pfff, no no. I wasn’t listening to breakup songs because you didn’t text me back. I’m fine.”

“Oh my god James.”

“Why are you calling me this late though?”

“Yes, that.”

“Mary is here, bringing me food, spilling tea about her life, reading fanfiction about me, just the regular.”

“There is fanfiction about you?!?!”

“Yes. But that’s not important right now.”

“So Mary told me that her ex texted her last night. Her ex called Lily. Who’s friends with a Padfoot Moony and Prongs.”

“I think my Mary knows your Lily.”

“Oh my dear grandma.”

“Thank makes so much sense.”

“I know! This Lily better take care of my girl.”

“And I am still mad at Mary for leaving Lily.”

“She didn’t deserve it.”

“Well it wasn’t really her first choice, now was it?”

“But they talked it out. I think.”

“I mean Mary was distracted texting all day, and apart from me she doesn’t have a lot of people to text.”

“Lily too. We made dinner together, because Padfoot and Moony weren’t home. And she burned half of it because she was texting.”

“I really hope the best for her.”

“Even though it made me feel a bit lonely.”

“Yeah I was feeling that too.”

“It’s weird, right? Seeing people our age settle down and start families.”

“Says the guy who bought an engagement ring a year ago.”

“Wow rude.”

“Don’t you think it’s weird then?”

“Maybe a little. I mean, I always saw it coming. People around me getting married and settling down, I mean.”

“But as long as my father lives, is marriage not really an option for me. It might make him find out I’m alive.”

“He says casually.”

“Let’s pray he dies. You deserve a normal live.”

“I wanted to say, you know nothing about me, but I suppose that’s not true anymore.”

“You got into my head, glasses.”

“Don’t sound so angry. You like me.”

“And maybe, with Lily knowing Mary, we were just meant to meet each other eventually.”

“Maybe.”

“It doesn’t make you calling me Harp any less annoying.”

“How sad that you feel that way, Harpy.”

“Fuck off.”

“No thanks. I think I’ll stick around for a little while.”

“If that’s okay, for you.”

“Is this James Elisabeth Smith not being a hundred precent sure of himself?”

“WHAT- WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!”

“You sound like a cow laughing, what the fuck.”

“Don’t forget to breath.”

“Says the one snOrting like a pig.”

“Well I didn’t know your full name, so I just went for it.”

“That makes zero sense, I love it.”

“I like to praise myself for my naming ability too.”

“Is that Mary yelling at you?”

“Yea. Legally blonde and wine are calling.”

“Sleep well, James.”

“Sleep well Harpy.”

-

(08:14 A.M.): Good morning Harpy

(08:14 A.M.): How much jam do you usually put on your toast?

(08:16 A.M.): What on earth could that tell you about me?

(08:20 A.M.): It teaches me how you like your toast.

(08:20 A.M.): I mean? I suppose it’s just regular? I don’t like to taste the bread though, it tastes like carton.

(08:21 A.M.): Wow, bread slander.

(08:22 A.M.): I am too tired for this. I’ll get back at you.

(08:22 A.M.): Mean.

(09:53 A.M.): Awake yet?

(09:54 A.M.): No.

(11:36 A.M.): Okay, I’ll tell what I dreamed now, because I’m bored.

(11:36 A.M.): I was going to the shops this morning, with padfoot, just for groceries.

(11:37 A.M.): And it wasn’t really open yet, so we were just sitting and waiting for it to open.

(11:37 A.M.): And this entire farm came up in the parking lot. With like pigs and everything.

(11:38 A.M.): And the next moment I am a deer running behind a rat? It was really weird.

(12:45 A.M.): You are very vague.

(12:55 A.M.): Thanks. I praise myself for it.

(02:01 P.M.): Still sleeping?

(02:12 P.M.): No.

(02:12 P.M.): I was thinking, like I seem to be doing a lot lately.

(02:14 P.M.): Most of my thoughts are about how to tell my friends I’m alive and in need of attention without being annoying.

(02:14 P.M.): And I still always seem to fail the ‘without being annoying’ part.

(02:15 P.M.): Do you think I’m a bad person for not ever telling my brother I’m alive?

(02:16 P.M.): Wow. Big subject change.

(02:17 P.M.): I don’t think so?

(02:17 P.M.): You didn’t really have choice, did you?

(02:19 P.M.): Well, it’s not like he’s the kind of person to contact my parents or the media, the second he finds out I’m alive.

(02:19 P.M.): So, if I want to, yes I can contact him.

(02:20 P.M.): I don’t think I can make that choice for you.

(02:20 P.M.): You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.

(02:23 P.M.): It’s just, I was mad at him for so long. I felt so lonely that he left, that he broke his promise to take me with him. Now that I think I somewhat understand him, I don’t know if I did the right thing to make him believe I was missing.

(02:23 P.M.): Or dead.

(02:23 P.M.): He probably believes I’m dead.

(02:24 P.M.): For the record, I still think it’s kind of cool that the police helped you fake your death.

(02:24 P.M.): But I don’t think that significant right now.

(02:25 P.M.): Just, how would you feel if you where in his shoes, would you like to know about him?

(02:25 P.M.): Yes.

(02:26 P.M.): But if he has his life together and he is happy, which he seemed the last time I stalked his socials, then I don’t want to remind him about his life before that.

(02:26 P.M.): It’s just, even that wasn’t all bad. I always like to think I was one of the better things of that part.

(02:26 P.M.): Maybe you should just text him, and leave him the choice.

(02:27 P.M.): Then it’s at least of your mind.

(02:29 P.M.): Yea, maybe that’s for the best.

(02:29 P.M.): I’m sorry for bothering you with it.

(02:30 P.M.): You’re not bothering, Harpy, I’m happy to help.

(02:31 P.M.): Thanks, you’re amazing.

(02:31 P.M.): Well don’t go flattering me now.

(02:32 P.M.): Anddd you’ve ruined the moment.

(02:32 P.M.): We were having a moment???

(02:36 P.M.): Harpy???

(02:42 P.M.): Don’t go away now?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also think bread tastes like carton, I'm sorry James.But i too listen to sad taylor swift songs whenever people dont respond to me fast enough. Anddddddd prepare, because next chapter will be a bit from James his POV and have some more wolfstar (yay).


End file.
